Don't say goodbye
by flextronic
Summary: Troy realizes Sharpay never says goodbye. Troypay and some Troyella in later chapters


Disclaimer: High school musical does not belong to me, are you surprised?

Chapter 1: The first meeting...and goodbye

_One_

First day of kindergarten, the day that gets even the more confident parent nervous about. This day would decide how their child would turn out to be. This day would decide where their child would be a social outcast or the popular kid.

Troy Bolton held on to his mother's hand for his dear life. After months of anticipation, he had decided that perhaps being locked in here for half the day was not such a good idea after all. The screaming and crying kids around him, clinging onto their parents legs, did not reassure him either.

"Mummy I don't wanna go." Troy pleaded, looking at his mum with his best doe-eyed look

"Nice try, but you still have to go." His mum smiled and ruffled his sandy brown hair, "but I buy you an ice – cream if you promise to be a good boy."

"Pinkie swear?" Troy asked, holding up his little finger.

"Pinkie swear, now hurry along." His mum shook his little finger with hers.

"Bye mum! Remember the ice-cream! I am going to be a good boy." Troy smiled and bounded into the kindergarten, his bright blue bag bouncing on his back.

So far, the first day of kindergarten was turning out to be boring. The teacher had brought out some toys for them to play and had basically left them alone.

Troy rolled his yellow truck along the floor. _This is __boring_, he thought to himself, _I __wanna__ go home_. He observed the people around him. Girl in orange shirt was playing with a kitchen set, kid with jam on his shirt was trying to eat the plastic food. Boy with big hair was playing with a ball, girl next to him was prodding his hair. Everybody seemed to have a friend already, except him.

Then he noticed a girl sitting in the corner, playing dress up with some dolls. She was wearing a pink shirt and white skirt with lots of sequins on it. He walked up to her.

"Hi, what's your name?" He asked, twirling his hair with his hand as he always did when he was nervous.

"Tell me yours first." She said, not looking up from her doll.

"Troy Bolton." He replied. _This girl is rude_ he thought.

"Twoy?" She asked, looking up for the first time. _This __girl is __kinda__ cute _he thought.

'Troy," He repeated again.

"Twoy?" she tried again, frowning when she realised she got it wrong, "Your name is hard." She pouted, returning to her doll.

"What's your name?" Troy asked again.

"Sharpay, Sharpay Evans. I am going to be a star." She smiled at him, a most dazzling smile he had seen on anybody.

"Do you want to play with me?" He asked again.

"Play dress up with me" she said, pointing at the doll next to hers.

Troy looked around, everybody had a friend and nobody seemed to notice him, and it wouldn't hurt to play with this girl he supposed.

The day ended too soon in Troy's opinion, he was glad to see his mum, and get his ice-cream of course, but he was sad to leave his new friend.

"Mummy!" He squealed and ran towards her. His mum hugged him.

"How was your first day?" His mum asked, ruffling his hair.

"I got a new friend, Sharpay." He said.

"That's my boy, a girl on the first day of school" His father said, giving his son a high five.

"Jack..." His mother said in a low voice.

"There's my new friend!" Troy said, pointing at Sharpay, who was with a woman who looked like her maid. "Bye Sharpay." He said, waving energetically, "See you tomorrow."

"Toodles, Twoy" She said, waving back at him.

"Huh?" Troy asked, confused. Although his vocabulary was limited, he was pretty sure toodles wasn't a word.

Sharpay smiled, "Toodles, Twoy, see you tomorrow."

Troy understood, it was Sharpay's way of saying goodbye.

P.S I know that there is no Troyella in this story because Troy is only supposed to have met Gabriella at the ski resort. But I promise there will be troyella moments in later chapters.

P.P.S Please review, I am wishing for at least 5 reviews before I upload the next chapter.


End file.
